Suzie Wong
Suzie Wong is a 15-year-old Tamer partnered to Lopmon. She is the youngest child and daughter of Janyu and Mayumi Wong. She is friends with Ai and Mako Terada who are about the same age as her. She's the main protagonist of the new series. Later, she becomes the wife of Sosuke Nishi and has one child with him, a daughter named Fumiko Nishi. Description Suzie is a very loving and caring person. She is always there to lend a hand to her friends. She cares deeply for her older siblings especially Henry her older brother who is also a Tamer. She looks up to him for guidance. In flashbacks, she is shown to act like a normal 7-year-old having tantrums and loving things a little too roughly. Being 13-years-old, she no longer cries or fusses or loves things too roughly, she is a now a teenager with a gentle touch. She is very protective of Lopmon, her partner Digimon and best friend. History Early Years Digimon Tamers As seen in flashbacks, Suzie was a very little girl who didn't know anything about Digimon, she thought Terriermon, Henry's partner was just a toy and called him her little Pwincess Pwetty Pants not knowing a lot of words often playing with him a little too roughly. When her father took her to the park to play, she disappeared entering into the Digital World. She met Antylamon who would soon be her partner. She talked to her and tried to convince the rabbit Digimon to take her to her brother and Terriermon. When she wandered off, Makuramon decided to capture her to impress his boss. He attempted to kidnap her, but she was rescued by Antylamon who was later reduced to her Rookie form, Lopmon and Suzie hugged Lopmon happy to have her own Digimon to play with. The flashbacks end after this. Digimon: Young Tamers Enter Suzie & Lopmon An alarm sounds as a teenage girl with a long raspberry ponytail was running through a lab. It was revealed to be a teenage Suzie Wong who was looking for her partner, Lopmon who was captured by scientists so they could experiment on her to see how her body works. Suzie breaks into the lab just as they were about to experiment on Lopmon and rescues her. The scientists ran after her sending their guards to capture both her and Lopmon. Suzie barely manages to make it outside. Lopmon mentions that they are fugitives and tells Suzie that she hasn't seen Suzie in years since the Paraismon incident and remarks that she grew into a beautiful young girl. Suzie thanks her and takes Lopmon in her arms and runs to safety. She returns home late sneaking Lopmon in. Henry is revealed to be up and is not happy with Suzie for missing her bedtime. Suzie complains that her brother treats her like a little kid which she isn't anymore and tells him calmly that she grew up. She tells him that she is no longer the Suzie he used to know and that she's more mature. Henry remains silent and Suzie and Lopmon walk angrily to bed. The next morning, Suzie hides Lopmon in her shirt and goes to school. Meanwhile back at the lab, the evil scientists have sent out search warrants for both Suzie and Lopmon hoping to experiment on the both of them. Henry sees the report and runs after his sister to protect her. Terriermon runs behind him. The Scientists spot Terriermon and decide to experiment on him for the time being. Terriermon is cornered by the evil men and calls to Henry for help. Henry turns around and sees his partner in danger. Putting his plan to protect Suzie aside for now, Henry quickly runs to help Terriermon telling the scientists to stay away from his partner. The evil men lunged at Terriermon, but Henry grabbed him and ran off. The scientists give chase. But Henry manages to send them running off in the wrong direction with him and Terriermon wearing clothes to disguise themselves. Henry with Terriermon on top of his head arrives at Suzie's middle school. Suzie is in biology class just as Henry runs in the door and yells where's Lopmon. Suzie's friends turn to each other and ask who's Lopmon. Suzie looked scared and angry at both times. Suzie excuses herself from her class and tells her teacher that she will have a talk with her older brother. Suzie grabs Henry by the arm and drags him out the door. Suzie demands to know what her brother wants with Lopmon. Henry then tells her how the scientists are after both Lopmon and her and how they went after Terriermon. Henry tells Suzie that he senses a new enemy. Suzie asks if the scientists work for Yamaki. But Henry tells her that even though Yamaki was evil at first and thought nothing of destroying Digimon, that he's changed and wants to help Digimon instead telling Suzie that he doesn't think that the scientists work for Yamaki and tells her to come with him because he knows of a safe place that they can go where they won't be found and will be protected. Suzie takes his hand, hides Lopmon inside her shirt again and Henry hids Terriermon inside his shirt. Suzie then bows to her class and teacher and tells them that Henry wants to take her home. The teacher tells her to come back tomorrow, but Henry says that they won't be back for days and lies to the teacher telling him that they were going on a vacation with their family starting tomorrow. Henry and Suzie then walk over to a hideout where Takato Matsuki and Guilmon greet him at their door and Takato tells Henry and Suzie that they have been waiting for him. Henry asks who they are and they walk in and are surprised to see the guests that Takato has: Rika & Renamon, Jeri & a DigiEgg, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Kazu & Kapurimon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Ai & her new partner, Veemon, and Mako & Impmon and Yamaki. Yamaki greets them and tells them that they are under his protection now including the Digimon. Meanwhile back in the Digital world, a unnamed teenaged girl wearing a pink shirt and a skirt was spying on the Gatomon and Salamon and said calmly well then let's get started. She had a walkie talkie attached to her shirt and she picked it up and called a few names. It is revealed that the girl is working for the Scientists. The episode ends after that. A New Team With the permission of her older brother, Suzie, Ai, and Mako travel to the Digital World with their Digimon. Suzie and Ai go one way and Mako goes the other. A group of evil RedVeggimon come and attack Suzie and Ai. In an attempt to protect their human partners, Lopmon and Veemon Digivolve to their champion forms: Antylamon and ExVeemon.The two champion Digimon managed to defeat the RedVeggiemon. A young boy their age comes by and decides to force Antylamon and ExVeemon to join his team seeing that they are strong and attempts to suck their data in his D-Power. This enraged both Suzie and Ai who told the boy to stop and that he can't take other people's Digimon. The boy introduced himself as Riku Kisuke and his partner Digimon as Guilmon. Riku then warns the girls and their Digimon to stay out of his way or else their Digimon will suffer. Enter Matsuko & Swanmon After Riku left, a boy named Matsuko Tanoshii arrives with his partner, Swanmon and introduces himself to Suzie and Ai. He grows a major crush on Suzie and Ai while his partner, Swanmon grows a crush on Ai's partner, Veemon. Matsuko attempts to impress Suzie and Ai, but his attempts fail. The Digimon Empress arrives and tells the Tamers to hand over their Digimon. Fight for Our Digimon The young Tamers attempt to protect their Digimon and they gain help from another new Tamer, a 12-year-old girl named Anita and her partner, Renamon. Mako rejoins Suzie and Ai and they stumble past a nest of sleeping Gizamon and accidentally wake them up. Their Digimon attempt to calm down the raging Digimon, but Riku reappears and has Guilmon Digivolve and she destroys the Gizamon. This angers Suzie, Ai, and Mako who tell Riku that it was their fault the Gizamon were upset. Riku calls Ai a stupid girl and Mako defends his sister challenging Riku to a fight, but Riku refuses to fight a young child and he and Guilmon walk away. Enter Jenny & Calumon Suzie, Ai, and Mako try to fight the Digimon Empress to protect their Digimon. Matsuko reappears and has Swanmon Digivolve to fight the Digimon Empress. After the fight, Matsuko attempts to kiss Suzie and Ai, but they push him away. Riku Learns a Lesson After seeing how Riku mistreats Guilmon, Suzie and the other Tamers approached Riku and chastised him about how his mistake could cost Guilmon her life. Suzie, being the new leader tells Riku that Digimon are fragile living creatures and that once they die, they can't come back. Suzie and the Tamers listen as Riku talks about how he lost his best friend, Patamon who sacrificed his life to save a young Riku from an evil Phantomon. Riku then begs for forgiveness. But at first, Suzie isn't willing to forgive him, but she is convinced by her old friend, Jeri Katou to let Riku join their team. Suzie then allows Riku to join the Young Tamers. Three other Tamers: Matsuko, Bonnie, and Max also join the Young Tamers and Anita and Jenny also join the Young Tamers. Enter Kari & TK Suzie and the Young Tamers managed to help Kari Kamiya and TK Takaishi rescue their partner Digimon from the Digimon Empress and Suzie convinces Kari and TK to join the Young Tamers and they agree. Operation Mission: Rescue Kari!!!!! Suzie participates in the rescue mission to save Kari. Digimon Tamers Union In the first episode, Makuramon has revealed to have come back from the dead and he kidnaps Suzie, Ai, Mako, Kari, Gillian, Bonnie, and TK. The other Tamers attempt to rescue them, but are defeated by Makuramon's lackeys, Gotsumon. It takes Gatomon, Kari's partner to Digivolve into another form to rescue the kids. Gatomon's new form takes down Makuramon and permanently deletes him. In the epilogue, she is revealed to be married to Sosuke Nishi and has one daughter with him named Fumiko Nishi.Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Tamers Category:Young Tamers Category:Rival's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Love Targets Category:Japanese Category:Chinese Category:The Youngest in her family Category:Students at Odaiba High School Category:Spouses Category:Mothers Category:Parents